


Untimely Ghost

by DolphinsForEveryone



Category: Danny Phantom, Transformers (Bay Movies)
Genre: Graphic Violence, OC centric, PSTD
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-24
Updated: 2017-04-02
Packaged: 2018-08-24 08:37:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8365393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DolphinsForEveryone/pseuds/DolphinsForEveryone
Summary: After the tragic event of losing everyone in the Nasty Burger explosion, Danny and Emilia Fenton go to live with their Mom's sister, Judy Witwicky. They think it will be mostly normal, but after six months of staying there, will it remain normal?





	1. The Beginning

**Author's Note:**

> This is take place before the first Transformers movie and this is mostly OC centric. I don't know if I will be able to have regular updates as well. This is also my first time doing something like this, so I'm really sorry if this is bad, but please enjoy.

The day that everything changed was the worst day of our lives. My brother and I fought our hardest, but it just wasn’t enough to save them. Our friends. Our family. Our teacher. Our town. Everything was destroyed that day that we had to fight ourselves. Then we went and moved down to Tranquility, Nevada. We went and lived with our Mom’s sister, Judy Witwicky. 

Danny and I have been living with our cousin and his family for six months now. Our room is across from Sam’s on the second floor of the house. We’ve settled in alright. Danny still has nightmares and crawls into my bed. 

It’s a morning of a friday when I feel Danny shake me awake to get dressed for school. I open my eyes to see nothing. I feel the blankets fall off as I sit up. I rub my useless eyes to help try and wake myself up. I use some of my ghost abilities so that I may be able to see once more for the day. I was born blind, while my twin, Danny, was born deaf. When we went into our parents portal and became halfas, we were given the ability to see and hear. 

“Hurry up, don’t want to miss dinner.” Danny said to me as he picked up a black shirt from the wood floor and put it on. I got up and dressed in a frilly white dress that ended just above my knees. I slipped on a white light, just as frilly, jacket on over it. Then, I tied a red scarf around my neck that slightly covered my face. Lastly, I put on white lace knee high socks. I grabbed a brush, my hair clips, and book bag as I followed Danny out of our room. I sipped my book bag onto my shoulders as we went down the stairs. Danny and I walked into the kitchen to see our aunt doing something at the counter, probably making more dog jewelry.

“Good Morning. Did you two sleep well.” She said as she looked at us. 

“Good morning and we slept just fine.” I responded in kind. Danny lead me to the table, as we still had to act like we were blind and deaf. Danny turned to her and signed something similar. I brushed my long black hair as I waited for him to get cereal for the both of us. Pretending to still be blind was hard at first, but over a year of doing it, it got easier. I set the brush down onto the table and started to pin my hair back. The pins I got when I was younger and Jasmine had gotten them for me. It was when I had started doing ballet dancing. Two of the clips are exactly the same, a purple flower outlined with silver metal at the end of the clip. The third one was a blue and purple butterfly with gold outlining it.

I saw Danny come back with the cereal and we quickly ate our breakfast. Sam came in as we finished up looked like he just woke up. He quickly said good morning to his mom and ran back out after grabbing his bag. She sighed and went back to whatever she was doing. We got our shoes on and followed after Sam. We didn’t generally interact with Sam and he payed no mind to us.

The school day went by fast. Uncle Ron had told us that he was picking the three of us up from school, so after geometry, we went our to find Ron. 

“Hey, Emi, is that the girl Sam is crushing on?” He asked as he stopped to look at a girl who was standing next to a look alike of Dash. 

“Yeah. I believe her name is Mikaela.” I responded quietly next to him.

“Who’s the dude?” Danny asked. He really needs to pay attention to who people are at school.

“He is Trent, her boyfriend. Also, I think he is the quarterback for the football team here,” I said. “Come on. I’m sure Uncle Ron and Sam are waiting for us,” I grabbed his hand and began dragging him. I spotted the car and Sam running up to it. I began to walk faster to get there.  
We heard the remnants of ‘yeah it’s an A’ before they saw us walking towards the car.

“Hey,” Sam greeted us as he opened the car door for us.

“Sup,” I said as my twin and I climbed in. As soon as everyone got settled in, Ron took off. The ride was short lived. 

“I got a little surprise for you,” Ron said to Sam. They had an agreement that if Sam got three A’s and four grand that Ron would help him get his first car. He pulled up to a Porsche dealership when he started freaking out.

“N-no Dad! You gotta be kidding me!” He sounded excited. 

“Yeah, you’re right. I’m not getting you a Porsche.” The he started laughing. As he drove out of the lot.

“Not, funny.” Sam started pouting afterwards. I smiled at his childish behaviour. 

“It was a little funny.” I said to him as I gazed out of the car.

“Don’t side with him Emilia!” He shrilled at me from the front seat, with dramatic hands and everything. Danny grabbed my hand as he began signing words into my hand.

“He really needs to lighten up some,” I hummed lightly at that. Then we drove up to the sadest thing I have ever laid eyes one. A man was dressed up as a clown with makeup, waving around a sign about a car dealership. Then we drove past said man then a ostric? Ron parked the car and got out to the second hand, sketchy dealership. Ron and Sam walk off together talking, while Danny and I walked around and looked at the different cars. I noticed out of the corner of my eye a bright yellow car park itself. Upon a closer look, no one was inside. 

I look at Danny and direct my gaze to the car, he got my point and started walking towards it. We stood next to it and inspected it. The vehicle itself was nothing out of the ordinary, nor did it trigger our ghost senses. So, how did it drive it self. The car was grimey, but something I didn't notice when it drove in, was the two racing stripes down the middle of the camaro. Danny and I were still holding hands, so I signed to him what I had saw. He knit his brows together as he bent down slightly to look inside the car. He’s probably as baffled as I am. I heard honking behind me. When I looked it was the sad clown being chased by another dude. Huh, weird. When I looked back over at Sam, he was talking with another man. Probably the dealer.

“Hey, Sam. Come check this one out,” I hollered at him. The three of them walked over to us to look at the car. Danny and I took a few steps back to let Sam get a better look at the car.

“What are you doing?” Danny asked very quietly.

“Science.” I responded in kind. Sam looked kind of impressed.

“Wow, nice job, Emilia, Danny.” Ron praised. The third man smiled at us. “This is my niece and nephew, Emilia and Danny. They joined us for this monumental moment of Sam choosing his first car.”

“Nice to meet you two, Bobby B, babby, Bobby B.” He reached out his hand to greet us. Danny took and shook it. 

“Nice to meet you as well.” I said softly. By this point in time, Sam was looking at this car a lot closer.

“This ain’t bad; this one has racing stripes.”

“Yeah, it got racing stripes….” Bobby agreed, but trailed off. Sam stuck his head in the car slightly to look at the interior. Bobby then proceeded to yell at another man that went by the name Manny. Sam climbed into the car and sat in the driver's seat. 

“So, how much?” Ron asked Bobby when he came back. That is when I zoned out, thinking about what the vehicle could actually be. I mean, back in Amity Park, we fought ghost, villains that tried to make us their kid, and evil government agencies. Also, some of our classmates, but that’s not the point here. I am so ready for anything.

When I came to Sam was getting out of the car, while Bobby was trying to show off the one next to the camaro. Sam closed the car door, only for the other one to open and hit the other car. I slightly giggled as I slammed my hand up to my mouth, Danny was doing the same. Bobby reassured Ron that he could knock the dent out. 

….Greater than man…..

A radio signal came from the car when I felt it. An EM wave was about to be release. Some ghost back home use to do that as a defense. Danny grabbed me and ducked down as it went of. Glass shattered everywhere. All the car windows and windshield were shattered, except for the Camaro. We got up and looked around so did Bobby. He turned around and shouted “Four grand” at us. The whole process was fast and we were soon out of there.Sam asked if we wanted to ride with him in his new car.

“Sure, I don’t see why not?” I said. Danny helped me get into the back as he took shotgun. After we drove out of the lot and down the road. Half way home, I spoke up. “So, what’s your ulterior motive?” I asked Sam. 

“W-what? I, I don’t quite understand what you mean by that.” Sam glanced nervously in the rearview mirror at me. 

“It’s that lake party today, isn't it.” I accused him. He sighed.

“Yeah, and I only have Miles to go with me, but, you know he’s….” He trailed off.

“Weird?” I asked.

“Yeah.” 

“And, you want Danny and I to go with you?” I questioned.

“Yep.” 

“I guess. But from what I felt, the car needs a wash.” 

“Okay, I’ll do the chores for both you and Danny for a week if you wash my car for me.” Sam offered.

“You better hold up your end of the bargain.” I turned my head off to the side, looking out the car window. We made it home soon after our conversation ended. I know Danny heard what we said, so when we got home we went straight to our room. I changed into a tank top and shorts, while Danny got into some knee high shorts.

My extremely pale skin contrasted against the deep red shirt. I walked out onto the front yard and stood in front of the dirty car. Judy and Ron were working on their yard off to the side.

“Honey, you need to get out more. You’re just so pale. It’s gatta be unhealthy.” Judy said to me.

“I burn way too easily. So, I can’t stay out long. I pulled my long hair up into a ponytail. Danny came out of the screen back door with two buckets and some sponges. The soap was in the bucket already. He walked along the path Ron had made and handed me a bucket with a sponge. I held onto the bucket as Danny set down everything else and got the hose. He filled up my bucket and then his. The cold water was soapy, and so I began washing the car, starting with the hood. When I put the water soaked sponge on the car, it shuttered. I ignored it and continued. Danny joined in as well. We worked in silence, but Danny snuck up behind me and sprayed me with the hose.

“Ah! Danny.” By now I had worked my way to the back of the car and we were almost done washing it. I threw my sponge at him and it landed on his face, I laughed at this. He wiped the soap off of his face. He looked greatly displeased, which made me laugh harder. He chased me with the hose spraying me with it as I tried to dodge. I giggled as we ran around the car. I passed by Danny’s bucket and stole the sponge out of it. I threw it at Danny , but missed. We did this for awhile. At one point I was able to steal the hose from him and hosed him and the car down with the cold water. 

Sam saw are spectacle and brought out two towels for us.

“Don’t want Dad yelling at you for getting water all over the house.” He said as he handed us the towels. “Now, got get dressed we have a party to go to.” He said with a smile before all three of us went inside. 

I got dressed into what I was wearing earlier and so did Danny. Now off we go to a lame ass party.


	2. Chapter Two

Sam had hollered for us as he went down the stairs.He had given us some time to ourselves after washing the car, while he was freshening up. Probably for his crush or something. I was sitting at the table we had set up between our bed. I was tinkering with one of the communication devices that looked like bright green earrings. The ones we had before were barely saved. I put it down along with my tiny screw driver. I looked over at Danny as he sat on his twin sized bed.

“Ready?” I ask him as he looks up from his sketchbook. Most people don’t know this, but Danny uses art to help cope when something happens. So, he usually sketches when he’s anxious or just needs to relieve some stress. He nods and hops up from the bed. We both leave our shared to travel downstairs to where Sam was. 

“Hope you two don’t mind, but I am going to pick Miles up as well.” Sam told us as we walked into the kitchen. I shrugged my shoulders, not really caring. I mean Miles is a decent guy, he reminds me of Tucker.

 

“If that’s all, then why don’t we get going.” I said as I grabbed Danny’s hand and had him lead me out into the backyard with Sam following.

 

“Ron, This one is uneven.” 

 

“Yeah, probably.” He responded to his wife. Danny and I walked along the stone path and passed Judy on the way to the car. She nodded at us before hollering at Ron again.

 

Then we heard it, Ron telling Sam about the footprints on the grass, even though there was none. We continued to the car as Sam moved to the path from the grass. We leaned against the car. We watched him walk up to his mom and tell her that he can't handle a little jewelry on a dog. Lame. He came over and unlocked the car allowing us in the car. We both climbed in the back as Judy yelled for us to be home be 11 PM. 

 

“We will!” I shouted from behind Sam's seat as we drove off. We sat in the car for a bit, watching the scenery go by. We picked up Miles from his house, then drove down the street for this party. 

 

“Are you sure we are invited to this party?” Miles asked as we were a few feet away. 

 

“Of course, Miles. It’s public property.” Sam responded to his friend. Then as he started to park he low key began panicking because Mikaela was here. Then, told Miles not to be weird. That is when we decided to stay in the car. They had gotten out of the car a to do their thing. I wonder how long we can go before Sam remembers we’re here as well. 

 

“So, are you like a possessed vehicle or something?” I directed at the car that we are currently sitting in. Danny looked at me in question. “What? It’s not like we are going to get another chance like this.” He huffed at me, but the car didn't do anything.

 

“Maybe later tonight.” He said as he turned his head away. I shrugged and stared intently at the dashboard radio. That is until Miles and Sam came back. Miles sat in the car as Sam leaned against the front end. The radio turned on With a song that sang who’s going to drive you home.

“Hey man, what's wrong with your car?” Miles asked. That started with them arguing  
about driving Mikaela home. Miles said something along the line of put her in the back , but then he actually glanced into the back seat. That lead him to jump with a screech.

 

“Were you two back there the entire time?” 

 

“Yes. We were.” I responded in a dead monotone voice. He stared at us for a moment before Sam broke the small silence. 

 

“That is why I need you to get out of the car.”

 

“But, bro’s before hoes.” 

 

“Get out.” This lead to Miles getting out of the car and Sam driving off after Mikaela. At this point I started dozing off with Danny in the back while Sam did his whole awkward thing. At some point, we had stopped and pulled over, but I was not awake enough for that. Danny was though, so he will probably tell me all about it. When we finally got home we, it was around ten o’clock at night. At this point, I want to get out of the car and move around. We both hopped out of the car and went straight to our room. 

 

“Finally. Why did we even say yes to that in the first place?” I asked Danny.

 

“Don’t know.” he responded as he stretched his arms above his head. I went over to our work table and tossed Danny an ear piece. “What’s this for?” He asked as he caught it.

 

“For Patrol tonight. I fixed it so it should be usable no matter what. And yes that includes if anybody tries to block radio signals or anything like that.” I explained.

 

“Alright cool.” He gave me a toothy smile. We waited quietly for everyone to go to bed before we transformed into our ghost half. We don’t even say ‘Going Ghost’ anymore. We made a clone of our selves had that clone turn back into a human and gotten them into pj’s before we flew out. 

 

We took different directions to fly in over the city, so we’ll be able to cover more ground. We began doing this a few weeks after we had came to our Aunt's house. That is when i saw it. Sam’s car driving by it’s self with him chasing behind it on his mother’s bike. 

 

“Hey, Danny,” I said into the mike peice of the ear piece. “I am seeing Sam riding on his mother's bike, chasing after his driver-less car.” I said as I went invisible. 

 

“Oh, man. What has he gotten into?” He asked to himself. “Be there soon, stay out of sight.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry it's not as long and I haven't updated in awhile. Hoped you enjoyed it though!


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> More updates coming soon, maybe? Finals are over for me and my winter break has begone. If you still need to take finals, good luck!

I flew over him as he shouted on the phone with presumably the police. The camaro drove through the fence and right before a moving train. Sam had to wait for the train to pass and I waited with him, wanting to make sure he doesn't go and get himself hurt. He rode across and quietly hopped along. I noticed a giant robot moving around as Sam hid behind a pile of trash and stared up at the robot along with me. I gaped at the site of the robot and started getting worried, like what if that was Technus and the bright beam of light was him signaling backup?. Also, how did he find out about where we were at? Before I could do anything, Sam started recording some crap like he was about to die. Then, he got up and started walking towards the robot quietly, but got the attention of two dogs whom were laying down. I cringed at the thought of the two dogs going after Sam, but I couldn’t necessarily interfere without being discovered and having to explain to Sam everything.

That is when all hell broke loose, the dogs darted up, chasing Sam with their sharp teeth out. The chased sam until their chains broke from the brick wall and into a run down silo like place. I flew after them and watched the scene play out. Sam had climbed up onto some boxes and was trying to shoo the dogs away. That is when the runaway Camaro barged in through some wooden beams and chased the dogs of.  
“Please don’t kill me, I’m sorry. Here take the keys I don’t want them.” Then proceeded to throw the keys at the car and ran away. At this point in time, I have come to the conclusion that Sam is an absolute coward. I floated down where sam was standing as the Camaro parked and turned itself off.

“Nifty.” I said aloud. I heard police sirens and Sam hitting his head on something I’m not sure. I sigh before making a clone of myself, still invisible, and fly to go see what was happening. My main self stayed in the building though.

“So, why is Sam getting arrested?” Danny asked as he flew into the building, turning visible. 

“Probably because he called the police and he’s trespassing?” I answered as I became visible as well.

“Fair enough.” He floated down to where he was sitting next to where I was standing on the boxes, staring at the unmoving car. “So, what happened before the police showed up?” He continued his questions.

“Well, he was chasing the Camaro on his bike, which is probably going to get confiscated by police and not given back, while calling the police. He was telling them that the car was stolen, so he wound up here and, etcetera, excetera,” I said as I stepped down onto the crate that Danny was sitting on with exaggerated hand movements. Danny was looking up at me with his legs crossed. “Also, That car is apparently a robot.” I said pointing to the car and stepping off the box towards the car. 

“What?” He was baffled by my statement. I sighed and stood next to the car, then looked back at Danny. He was still sitting on the box. 

“Hey!” I harshly put my foot on the car with a thud. “Change already because we have questions and you have answers” The vehicle seemed like it flinched and started moving backwards a bit. I lowered my foot. It moved a little ways away from us and began transforming.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again, sorry it's so short. Until Next time, Bye!


	4. Time to Make Friends and enemies.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry, I've been lazy.

Danny and I watched in aw as the car shifted into a tall, metal, robot. Danny whistled as it stood up to its full height in the old, run down building. 

“Alright, so, what are you and why are you here?” Danny started off with the questions.

Breaking news...Visitors from above…..Danger..is here… The radio played bits and pieces from the robot. 

“So, you’re like an alien that is going to fight someone or something, but why and what does Sam have to do with any of it? Also, what was that light in the sky?” I questioned as I crossed my arms over my chest. 

Ancestors..Got in touch….Needed to connect...With the commander...The radio spoke again.

“Sam’s Ancestors? You mean the one that went crazy?” It nodded at this. “And then you went and contacted your boss when you found Sam?” It nodded once more. “Awesome.” I said in a sigh.

“Alright now time for actual introductions! I am Danny and this is my twin sister Emilia, nice to meet you.” Danny said from beside me. “We never got your name?” He said in a questioning tone.

Little bumblebee.. A cheery tone played this time from the radio. 

“Bumblebee. Nice. now that we have that out of the way, we should probably be heading back now because I am positive that Aunt Judy and Uncle Ron have been called about Sam.” Danny nodded at that. Bumblebee transformed back into a car.

Need a ride? He asked us.

“No, but thank you though. We’ll see you back at the house.” I responded. “Let's go, Danny. We still need to finish our patrol.” I looked towards him.

“Alright.” He took off and I followed behind him, sparing a glance at the camero.

X  
X  
X

When Dany and I got back to the house, our clones were still asleep. The rest of the house was quiet, so I am assuming that they already went to the police station. We dispersed our clones and went to bed. Today has been long.  
X  
X  
X

Sam came home later that day and went straight to his room. We mostly stayed in ours and the day went on like any other day. That is, until I went down stairs and into the kitchen. I heard Sam hiding in the corner of the kitchen, on the phone with Miles. I also heard a car rev its engine. So, Bumblebee came back. Soon after he hung up on Miles.

“Emilia! Get over here! Before Satan's camaro sees you!” Sam whisper shouted at me. 

“Where are you?” I said as I walked along the kitchen counters feeling my way to his voice. I felt him grab my arms and pull me towards him. 

“We need to get out of here.” He said as I felt him look this way and that. He pulled me along with him out of the front door while carrying a bike. Since I was smaller than an average fourteen year old, Sam was able to put me on the front part where the handle bars connected.

“I don't think this is very safe.” I told him as I held on the the bike. He just mumbled to himself as he biked through the town. This went on for at least fifteen minutes. Then as we biked along the sidewalk, gravity left me for a split moment and it was terrifying. The next thing I know I’m on the ground with sam as the bike flipped. 

“Sam?” I heard Makaela’s voice. I heard Sam groan a bit before uttering out ‘Hi’. They chatted for a minute while I realised my forehead was bleeding. I felt my hands were all scratched up as well from the concrete. Sam got up and pulled me to my feet. He picks up the bike and puts me back where I was at. We raced off once more.we biked under a bridge where there was old, abandoned cars along with other junk. 

He stopped the bike and looked around for the camaro that was chasing us. A moment later we heard police sirens coming up to us. I hopped off the bike and dusted myself off. 

“Stay here.” Sam told me as he rode off. “Officer!” He shouted as he rode his bike to the cop car. The door opened and forced him off the bike. Sam shouted at the officer for a moment before being shoved back as the car inched forward. When I heard the familiar sound of transforming, I used my abilities to see. I saw the robot transform and saw Sam run from it. The mech trew Sam and got in his face. As this happened, I heard bumblebee drive around. I started running after them at this point. I don't think the black and white mech noticed me yet. Time for a diversion.

“Hey!” I grabbed a piece of a decent sized concrete and threw it at the mech. “Over here, you big piece of scrap!” I shouted. Well, I got its attention now. It growled at me and charged. With determination I charged at him and ran between his legs, going right under him. I caught up enough to see Sam clothes line Makaela to the ground off of her moped. By the time this happened, the mech turned around to chase us. I ran to them as Bumblebee came around then swept the mech off his feet and onto the ground. He drove back to use and popped open the door. 

“You have to get in the car.” Sam reasoned with Makaela. I was already climbing into Bumblebee because I did not want to stick around. Makaela saw me get in and so she nodded her head and they both climbed in. We then sped off. We were being chased through the entire city again as both Sam and Mikaela shouted about dieing. I held onto whatever I could. 

By the time we stopped, it was already dark out. Sam and Mikaela tried to get out.

“I don’t know about you two, but I plan on staying with the crazy car because I don't want to get attacked again.” I said to the two of them.

“Alright that’s a pretty good reason.” They both relaxed at that realization. We then sped off and got dumped out of the car. Bumblebee began to transform and stood in front of us. The other guy began to transform and we all backed up. A smaller one jumped out of the its chest and chased us as the larger two began to brawl. When it grabbed Sam, I began kicking at it to try and get it off. It somehow, successfully removed Sam's pants. We ran away from it and push into a ditch against a fence. It went directly for Sam, climbing and attacking him.

“Get off!” Sam repeated as he threw it off of his back. It came back charging at him. I tried pulling the thing back, but I was shoved away, hard. I landed on my back a few feet away. Makaela came to our rescue with some kind of saw and cut the things head off.

“Not so tough without a head are you.” Then, Sam proceeded to kick its head far away. He walked towards me and helped me up. “Are you okay?” 

“Yeah, I think I’ll be fine.” I said as I groaned. My whole back hurts from where I landed in the gravel. 

“Alright, come on, let’s go.” He pulled me along as I heard Makaela follow behind. We walked toward where we had seen bumblebee last. And from the smoke or fog he walked back to us. 

“What is it?” I heard Makaela ask.

“It’s a robot.” Sam responded intelligently. “But Like a different… You know, a super advanced robot. It’s probably Japanese. Yeah, definitely Japanese.” 

“What are you doing?” Makaela asked Sam. 

“I don’t think it wants to hurt us. It would have done that already.” He said as he gently pulled me along. 

“Really? Well, do you speak robot? Because, like they just had a giant droid death match.” Makaela questioned again. 

“I think it wants something from me.” 

“What?” 

“ Well, ‘cause the other one was talking about my Ebay page.”

“You are the strangest boy I have ever met.” 

“Well, it’s about to get weirder.” I told her.

“You talk?” Sam shouted.

XM Satellite Radio...Digital Cable Brings You….Broadcasting system..

“So, you talk through the radio?”

Thank you, you're beautiful....You're wonderful, you're wonderful….Bumblebee clapped with it.

“So what was that last night? What was that?” Sam asked.

On starfleet..Captain...Will rain down like visitors from heaven, hallelujah.. He ‘spoke’ as he pointed to the sky.

“What are you, like, an alien or something?” Makaela asked.

I believe he just said that, I thought to myself. He pointed at her and transformed back into a vehicle. 

Anymore Questions you wanna ask? As he popped open the door for us. 

“He wants us to get in the car.” Sam said to himself.

“Yeah, I believe so.” I said and carefully with my arm out walked over to the car. I slipped into the back as Sam convinced Makaela to get into the car. They both sat in the front, but Makaela sat in between the driver's seat and the passenger seat. 

X  
X  
X  
Before we really went anywhere we had to stop and get Sam’s pants and Makaela’s purse. Then, we went onto the road.

“This car is a pretty good driver.” I heard Makaela try and make small talk with Sam. At that, I stopped paying attention to their conversation, trying to give them some kind of privacy. I thought on how I was going to tell Danny what had happen. When I glanced up at the two of them, Makaela was sitting in Sam's lap. Two seconds later, we skid to a halt and they get dumped out of the car on the side of the road, while I'm stuck in the back. Bumblebee took off after this.

“Where are we going?” I ask, but don't get a response. Then we tilt and drive on two wheels as a car passes under us. I’m holding on as the interior changes into something way nicer than what it was. Then way make our way back to the others. They both climb into and look around the interior. 

“You okay back there?” Sam asked me as he glanced back.

“Yeah,” I squeaked. Bumblebee began driving to our unknown destination once more.

X  
X  
X


End file.
